Winter Wonderland
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Because no matter how old Elsa and Anna get, they are never too old to play in ice and snow. [ElsaxAnna family fluff, side KristoffxAnna]


Anna and Kristoff were sleeping in the room that Elsa graciously given to them in the Arendelle castle as a wedding present, knowing that if she gave Anna a house out of the palace, she would go nuts and lose control over her powers without the one loving person that has her heart.

Anna woke up first and sighed.

"What are you so gloomy over this morning, Anna?" she looked over to see that her husband woke up, softly smiling to her now.

"Oh…it's nothing…" Anna waved a dismissive hand, but Kristoff would have none of it.

"Anna, I know something is up and I won't stop pestering you until I know," Kristoff gave her a teasing smile but made his words sound serious, making Anna wonder how he manages to do that at times. She can hardly keep a straight face like her sister yet alone have two emotions at once.

"About Elsa…" Anna dawned, "She just won't get married. And she is under the pressure of turning down persistent suitors."

"I don't know why. But she loves you and probably doesn't want to marry because then she fears that it might take you two apart," Kristoff gently smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know, but we're married. I thought you know she might want to have someone to be with when we can't be side-by-side," Anna sighed, "But finding true love for Elsa will be harder than it was for me, Kristoff. A lot of people want her for her looks, powers, and her high status as the queen of Arendelle. It is frightening to know people can be double-sided sometimes."

"Our love wasn't easy, Anna," Kristoff chided her gently, "But you do have a point about your sister. But then again, she was going on and on about how our possible son will be the heir when she dies so she doesn't have to get married."

"I don't know if we will have one," Anna thought about it, "How does she know?"

"I don't know, Anna, but I am so amazed to know Elsa is dedicated in giving her heart to you and not wanting to give it to someone else. I never had a sibling like that, lest a family," Kristoff reminded her.

Anna nodded and said, "She is the best."

Kristoff looked at the elegant clock right next to their bed and eyes widneed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Look at the time," Kristoff pointed, and when Anna did, she practically shoved her husband off the bed to get ready for work.

"Go, go, go! I will write you a note so that the workers don't bite your head off for being late for Ice Duty," Anna hurriedly reached out for a clean sheet of parchment paper and a feather and a bottle of ink, hand poised and ready to write.

Kristoff smiled at his wife's kind heart and hurried to get ready. When he was decked in his clothes for work he looked out the window to see Sven impatiently waiting for him to come down and start another day of work.

"He sure does like that new sled you got him, sweetheart," Kristoff kissed the top of his wife's head and took the note, "I really owe you."

"No you don't. I ruined your other one when we were chased by wolves in the quest for Elsa, remember?" Anna wagged a finger, "I thought of getting the best model because of all the things you did for me when she accidentally froze my heart. So consider it a just payment, Kristie."

Kristoff blushed at the cute nickname his wife made just with the intention of teasing him when they were all alone. Anna would never think of calling him that in front of his co-workers.

"Are you going to be okay? What are you going to do when I am gone?" Kristoff kissed Anna on the lips chastely.

"I will be fine! I will hang out with Elsa. She gets so snappy after turning down suitors that I can lighten her up by playing in snow with her," Anna smiled.

"Even in the summer?" Kristoff chuckled, "Even when both of you are women, not girls?"

"Age doesn't matter! I could be a grandma and I can still do childish things!" Anna pumped a fist in the air, making Kristoff smile, "And the both of us create our own winter wonderland with her magic, which relaxes Elsa of her stress and I have fun."

Kristoff gave his wife a hug and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Anna smiled and then said, "Off you go!"

Kristoff gave a pout before grudgingly going. Anna beamed and made her hair into a braided bun and putting on a pale pastel green casual gown and black lace up boots, and to top it off, a blue cloak with a hood to cover her head and made sure her braids stuck out.

Anna walked down the hallway to the throne room, and politely walked up to her princess throne right next to Elsa's queen throne.

Anna witnessed a tall, built guy with mussed up black hair and complex deep blue eyes in crisp dark clothing pompously declare Elsa as his wife and Anna as his daughter.

"What the world? I seriously don't want that hairy guy as my dad," Anna complained quietly to Elsa's ear.

"You can reject him for me if you want. He has been refusing to leave with peaceful requests and I do not want to go to last resorts," she sighed.

"Sir please leave, or else my sister has all the rights to use proper measures to make sure you leave," Anna tried to politely tell the young man to leave, but he was far too arrogant to take the orders.

"NO! I want Queen Elsa's hand in marriage and I will not leave unless I get what I want, girl," the man sneered at Anna, "Is this the way to treat your _daddy_? I will make sure you get a punishment."

"My last vine is snapping," Elsa grumbled when she heard the insult hurled at Anna.

"Guards!" Anna called and at the princess's command they came out and tried to drag the man back who was surprisingly strong for a person like him.

"You little runt! This can't hold me down!" The man sneered and grinned wickedly at Anna, making Elsa snap.

"_Shut up, you imbecile! I told you to leave and my sister was trying to make it easier for you!" _Elsa yelled and hurled flying daggers at the man.

The man gulped and tried to look confident. That all melted when Elsa said the next sentence.

"Don't make me call Marshmallow out."

"He's alive? I thought he was dead," Anna looked at Elsa in happiness that the snow monster that used to be mean to her wasn't dead.

"I revived him. I made it clear to him not to hurt you or Kristoff," Elsa smiled and then turned to glare at the man.

The man, having no shred of dignity left, ran out of the room, out of the guards' hands. Elsa sighed in relief and waved her hand, "Court dismissed."

"The Royal Court of Arendelle is dismissed as of today!"

The royal courtiers and the attendees nodded their head and politely left the throne room. Anna looked at Elsa and asked, "Are you sure you took care of all the matters before the annoying guy came."

"Yes. I scheduled him for last because I wanted to start today with a fresh mood but boy he dampened it in one hour," Elsa grumbled as she rubbed her forehead, "My head hurts."

Anna beamed at Elsa and got up from her princess throne and held out a hand to Elsa, who stared at it in confusion.

"Come on, I mean, you are done with your duties for today, right sis?" Anna beamed.

"Yes, but what…"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang and Elsa gasped. It was the line Anna sang in her ear that woke Elsa magically. It was the same line that Anna would childishly sing into the keyhole of her door when she locked her out to keep her sister away from her.

No matter how many times she shooed her sister away, she loved hearing her sister's prying voice at the doorknob, fully aware that she was going to roughly shove Anna away.

"Sure," Elsa smiled and put her hand in Anna's. They walked hand-in-hand to the nearest empty room of the castle, where they locked the doors shut.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down, and another presence came up from behind her.

"YEAH!" Olah cheered and the two sisters froze.

"Olah…" Elsa started, unsure how to phrase this.

"Where is your nose?" Anna the blunt one ended it for her sister.

"OH YEAH! Sven ate it," Olah grinned.

"Again?" Elsa chuckled.

"The infinite time he did that. I swear it happens every morning," Anna chuckled and took a carrot out of her pocket and fixed it onto Olah's face, "Good thing I happen to have a new carrot every morning. Come to me when Sven snags your nose again, okay buddy?"

Olah nodded and the sisters smiled. Then Anna turned to her sister with sparkly eyes that never changed since she was a little girl when they would be allowed to see each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for, silly goose! Do the magic!" Anna jumped up and down, this time with Olaf.

Elsa laughed, a beautiful chime that only came out when Anna was around her.

"Okay, okay, here it is," Elsa smiled broadly.

Lifting her hands and swirling them around, the room got filled with snow, some piles forming mini hills and some being smaller than others. There were ice slides and the whole floor got covered in a thick sheet of ice, making exposed parts of the floor perfect for an ice rink.

Elsa then flicked her hand again twice and their feet got covered in skates. Anna watched in fascination as her boots disappeared and white skates with golden swirls appeared on her feet.

"Come on now," Elsa chuckled at her sister who wobbled to move around. Anna smirked and then fisted up a snowball and threw it in Elsa's face, making the Snow Queen smirk and say, "Now, now, now, little sister, is that the best you can do?"

"I know you will use magic," Anna smirked, "Sooooooooo I created a fort!"

Anna hid behind her well-built snow shield and Elsa giggled as she successfully hit a snowball in her sister's face.

Olah yelled, "Whoo-hoo!" before diving head first into the fort.

"Olah! That was our fort!" Anna laughed.

"Okay! I will help you make one!" Olah laughed as well.

Elsa laughed as the three had fun in the snowy wonderland.

oOo

"Hey Elsa?" Anna asked happily as they swirled around skates in what they agreed was their ice rink.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa smiled.

"I kind of had a question bugging me the whole day, and I don't want you to freak out when I tell you," Anna fiddled with her fingers.

"You aren't leaving me are you? I can't live without you, Anna," Elsa could've broke down if Anna asked if she could leave.

"No, FAR from that! Kristoff knows how much we love each other as sisters and he decided to make sure nothing takes us apart!" Anna gasped.

Elsa sighed a sigh of relief and then asked, "If it isn't that, which would be the end of me, what do you have to ask?"

"Um, you see, I was wondering, why won't you marry?" Anna asked, "I know that man was clearly an earful, but aren't you looking for that special someone?"

"No, and in all honesty, I really don't want to marry," Elsa looked at her sister, "I just don't want to force myself to fall in love with someone who will just love me for status, power and looks. We are both beautiful, that is why when Hans of Southern Isles asked your hand in marriage, I refused it because he seemed too wrong, to just fall in love in one day and then ask something as big as marriage at the end of it, Anna, that is not what I wanted."

"I know," Anna hung her head in shame, "I should've known his motives. He said I was so desperate to marry him for his looks and to escape the loneliness I was in when you locked yourself to save me."

"Sister," Elsa skated over to her younger sister and put a hand on her shoulder, making Anna raise her head in surprise, "You knew, and you accepted that he was a scoundrel and Kristoff was who you loved the whole time because you fell in love with him over time, not in one day."

"Elsa also refused to marry because the only one she said she would love was you Anna!" Olah smirked at the Snow Queen and laughed.

"Olah…" Elsa glared at the snowman playfully, but could've died at the truth spilling out.

"Um, you do mean sisterly love, right?" Anna asked uneasily.

"That, and you will be the only one who sees my affections," Elsa smiled, "We are strongest any siblings can get attached to each other."

Anna smiled and said, "Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Elsa smiled and then suddenly turned surprised when she saw her little sister smirking all of a sudden.

"What are you now scheming, mischievous little thief?" Elsa laughed.

"Skating competition!" Anna started to skate furiously.

"But Anna! You just started to learn figure skating!" Olah called worriedly, but then turned astonished when the auburn girl successfully completed a flawless triple axel.

"On the other hand, I take back those words," Olah said, astonished, and Elsa's mouth was hanging.

The snow queen smiled to herself and silently praised Anna for becoming better at skating and said, "Challenge accepted."

Anna laughed and squealed in adoration when the Snow Queen began to skate flawlessly.

oOo

"One more round!" Anna squealed and Elsa had to hold a hand to stop the energetic auburn girl.

"How do you get your energy?" Elsa asked, astonished.

"By stuffing my face in a doorknob, hoping you would come out," Anna looked at her sister who grimaced at the memories.

"Anna, I'm sorry what I did."

"No, I know why you isolated yourself, but that is what I built every day. To smile no matter how bad things get, you know. Sometimes people of Arendelle look at me as if I was crazy that how I can still smile when clearly I should be sad," Anna shrugged, "I just ignore them."

Elsa grinned at her sister.

"And this is why I love you very much."

Anna grinned and then pushed her skates into her boots and then said, "I'm gonna go on the slides!"

"But we just started our break!"

"Hush! There is no such thing when you are having fun. The only break in fun is paperwork!" Anna gasped, comically mortified, before hitching up her pale green dress and going up the steps to a slide and then childishly squealed, "Hear I go!"

Elsa laughed as she watched her sister squeal as she slid down the icy tube and then turn surprised as she came to the end of the tunnel.

"I'm going again!"

"Oh Anna!"

"Oh Elsa, come on! Fun is not over yet until we eat snow!"

"…because you are so adorable I will give in…"

"YAY!"

"OOH OOH! CAN I COME TOO?!" Olah jumped up and down, as the Snow Queen positioned herself behind her little sister. Anna laughed and took Olah in her arms. The both of them screamed in delight as they went through the tube. Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they stepped out and tilted out their heads and took in the snowflakes.

"Mm, Elsa we should do this more often, you know, play in snow and ice?"

"Of course we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's continue eating snow, shall we? Anna?"

"Okay!"

The snowman and the sisters laughed as they held hands and tilted their heads towards the sky and continued to enjoy the cold flakes touching their tongues.

_-fin-_


End file.
